


Trees & Pines

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: And may Mabel and Dipper never be separated.





	Trees & Pines

Dipper didn’t notice her stopping at first. He continued walking for a moment until he felt the lack of his sister’s presence next to him. He stopped and turned with his brows raised to see his sister, staring up at the school’s sign. Her normally cheerful smile was instead nervous as she lightly scuffed her left shoe with the other.

He frowned and walked back toward her. “Hey, Mabel,” he called out, earning her attention. “Still got first day jitters?” he gently asked.

“Yeah, but—I’ll be fine,” she reassured, waving a hand dismissively as she looked toward the ground. “It can’t be any worse than fighting demons—though I doubt it’ll be cooler!” she chuckled out. She still sounded unsure of herself, however.

With a small smile, Dipper grabbed a hold of her hand. “Well, even if it’s not like fighting Bill, we’ll still be there for each other. Right?” he asked.

Mabel gave a grateful smile and squeezed tighter onto his hand.

Then, with their futures bright and intertwined, they entered the high school.


End file.
